


Made To Keep You Warm

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You adore your apartment beyond reason despite the lack of heat but you love Bucky’s body warmth better.





	Made To Keep You Warm

There were a lot of things you loved about your apartment. First thing being it was in a very old and authentic building of Brooklyn which meant it had more charm and character than any other apartment in the neighborhood. It wasn’t big but was more than enough for you and the occasional nights your boyfriend spent here. It also had that little bench under the window where several cushions and blankets were always piling up so you could read or look at the busy street outside. Truly, it was your haven.

Yes, you loved you apartment beyond reason and it was definitely worth spending over half of your salary over the rent, even if that meant eating pasta more often than not after the 15th of the month. But if you had to be completely honest, there was one thing that you hated about your apartment: the lack of heater.

You apartment building being old, the heating system was as authentic as the rest of the structure and, when the temperature went below 32°F, the pipe froze and let your place feel like an actual igloo. There was not a moment during winter when you did not feel cold at home. And, to try avoiding that, an entire shelf of your closet was dedicated to thick pajamas, sweaters and various blankets that were as fuzzy as your socks.

This week was the first really cold one of the season. The fall had been pretty decent until then and you had managed to spend the coolest nights either at the Tower or Bucky had came over. But apparently Winter had decided to strike earlier this year and your small extra heater was not enough to warm you up, unlike your electricity bills. So you had started to make yourself a nest of blankets and hot water bottles to keep you as warm as possible before November even started.

You knew you could have crashed at the tower if you wanted, Bucky wouldn’t have minded nor the rest of the team. You even had your own access card to the private quarters for when your boyfriend wasn’t in town. But you both had starting dated only a few months before, you didn’t want to appear like that kind of girlfriend who couldn’t function when she was away from him.

The few times Bucky had stayed over, the weather was still clement. The Indian summer that had taken over New York had allowed you to sleep with a short-sleeved shirts. Of course it wasn’t enough of an excuse to keep you from curling your entire body against Bucky. Oh, Bucky, warm, soft and comforting Bucky.

As you were shivering on your couch, trying to focus on your favorite show with a large bowl of chicken noodle soup to keep your hands warm, you couldn’t help but miss him. Not only for his excessively high body temperature, you also missed the boyish way his lips would curve every time you snuggled against him or when you played with his fingers when you chatted about everything and nothing. You also missed his purring every time you carted your fingers through his long locks or the way time seemed to stilled when he looked at you as if you were his entire world. Gosh, you simply missed him.

With his hectic lifestyle, Bucky was often between missions, trainings and meetings, which left you little time to share hence why you liked it better when Bucky visited you here. Indeed, as much as you loved everybody on the team, your apartment was the only place you felt like you had a little privacy. And there was something incredibly soothing about the way your boyfriend seemed to relax when he was here with you. Maybe it was all in your head, but it felt like, when he was here, he was not a superhero nor a former brainwashed assassin, he was just Bucky. He was yours.

It had been over two weeks since you hadn’t seen each other. His texts had been scarce, sent from several numbers and you were not allowed to answer them but at least you knew he was alright. He had sent you one the day before, it wasn’t long but the way he told you he was missing you had you warm inside every time you read it. You knew you were supposed to delete them the second you had read them, for safety measures, but this one you couldn’t. You couldn’t because you were missing him terribly, you were scared and you were cold. Writing the text down on your little notebook like you did with every other text he had sent you wasn’t enough, you needed to read the version he had typed.

You tried to refrain yourself from picturing him dodging bullets or risking his life altogether, unable to handle how it made the grip around your heart tighten. That was the only aspect of dating Bucky that you hated: the uncertainty to see him coming home one day. But you knew about that when you had fell for him. You knew about that after he had taken you dancing in that old-fashioned jazz bar and made you twirl on the dancefloor until you couldn’t stand on your too high heels anymore. You knew about it when the music had turned slower and he had held you closer, both of you heavily panting ,skin shining with sweat and your hair sticking to your forehead as much as his.

You also knew about it when he had looked into your eyes, his steely eyes piercing through yours and contrasting with his soft “you look so beautiful, doll.” The underlying affection and adoration in his voice had been enough to make your heart swell up in your chest and you had started gnawing on your bottom lip to keep yourself from smiling to wide.

“Stop,” the breathless giggle that had fallen from your lips causing you to bury your face in his neck to hide from him in embarrassment. Neither of you cared about having the other so close when you were sweating so much. His skin was soft, he had even shaved for your date, allowing you to admire the sharpness of his jaw.

You had felt his heartless chuckle rumbling through his chest more that you had heard it over the music. His arm circled tighter around you to secure you against his chest before he tilted his head so his lips were grazing your cheek, “if you’ll allow me, I’d love to be able to tell you everyday how beautiful you are to me, doll.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you had felt his damp skin warming up against the tip of your nose, sign that this wasn’t as natural for him anymore as he liked to make it appear. So you lightly pulled away to look at him, his everlasting boyish smile plastered on his perfectly pink lips. You had searched for any sign of lie or doubt in his eyes but the only thing radiating off his blue obs was indescribably warm and soft you felt it brushing your skin and seeping through your system.

“I’d love to,” you had whispered.

Your proximity had allowed you to feel that extra heartbeat coming from his chest and causing your lips to curl up higher.

“Really?” Bucky’s flustered answer made another light giggle to fall off your lips and you nodded as you let your free hand traveling up his arm before resting on the back of his neck. As an answer, the brunet had slowly tilted his head towards you and you both stopped swaying, standing still in the middle of the dancefloor as your lips melted against the other’s.

A soft smile tugged at your lips as you replayed that night in your head. Your soup had turned lukewarm by now but you didn’t care because you felt warm inside again. Your eyes fell to your phone on the coffee table and you felt the urge to look at the selfies you had taken on the way home. You both looked disheveled, hair sticking out in every direction, skin glowing in the moonlight from the sweat and Bucky’s jacket on your shoulders to keep your warm. You placed the bowl on the table and, as your hand closed around your phone, a too familiar knock on your door cause your heart to skip a beat.

You would recognize the sound of vibranium against wood anywhere. A goofy smile crept up your lips as you scrambled to your feet. Forgetting that you were wrapped in several blankets, you almost lost your balance when your legs got tangled in them and it required some fumbling with the fabric but you finally managed to free yourself.

Losing a fuzzy sock in the battle, you hissed at the cold contact of the wooden floor against your feet but it didn’t keep you from running to the door. You quickly unlocked it and swang it open, you chest suddenly feeling much lighter when your eyes feel on Bucky.

“Bucky,” you sighed breathlessly, quickly scanning his form to assess if he was hurt but he looked more than alright.

“I thought I told you to check before opening your door, doll,” he offered you a teasing smirk but you heard the slight shaking in his voice indicated you how relieved and happy he was to see you.

You only chuckled and immediately threw yourself in his arm, not even surprised by how easily he caught you and lifted you up from the ground as you buried your face in his neck to breathe him in. He smelled like soap and detergent, he smelled like home.

“It’s so good to see you, doll,” he mumbled against your hair, pulling you a bit closer to him.

Relief washed over the both of you and you relished in each other’s hold and contact. He felt your lips moving against his skin as you told him how happy you were to see him again, the feeling throwing him back months earlier and a dazed smile tugged at his lips.

He pressed a kiss to your hair before you pulled away to cup his face, the harsh stubbled covering his jaw tickling your palm and clashing with the freshness of your hands but he didn’t seem to mind. You noticed his tiredness almost immediately, the dark circle surrounding his eyes making his blue iris standing out.

Without warning, you tiptoed to press your lips against his, the kiss a little firmer than intended but the former soldier embraced it and kissed you equally as passionately. And, with an annoying ease, he placed his strong hands on the back of your thighs and lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. You giggled in the kiss, complying and snaking your arms around his neck.

“You know I hate when you do that,” you mumbled, playfully biting his bottom lip.

He hummed, his lips spread wide into a smile as he pushed your door closed with his foot before walking you to the couch. He gently lied you down, his body hovering above yours and he pulled away enough to look at you.

“Nice pjs,” he teased, tracing the bunny face on your stomach with the tip of his finger.

You immediately felt embarrassment creeping up your face and you couldn’t help but let out a nervous laughter, not quite sure your relationship was advanced enough for him to see your ugly pajamas just yet.

“Come on,” you whined, swatting his hand away, unable to keep yourself from laughing.

Bucky laughed heartily, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. His eyes widened a little when he felt how cold it was. He placed a kiss on each one of your fingers before intertwining them with his own. Your entire hand felt freezing cold against his warm one and it was only then that his averted eyes fell on the blanket near your head, the one on the floor between the couch and the coffee table on which several now empty cups were placed.

The serum keeping Bucky’s body temperature higher than normal, it took him a few extra seconds to feel the cold ambient air. When his eyes flew to your window, he noticed you had placed some fabric to keep the wind from sneaking in. The chilly air somehow bringing him back to his time in Siberia, he felt a shiver dancing around his spine.

“Is everything alright?” you whispered, slightly worried when you noticed the change of demeanor. Bucky looked on alert and you were fearing that he had sense some kind of danger.

Blue looked at you again. “Why is it so cold in here?” he asked, his brows drawn into a concerned frown.

“It’s an old building, the heating system likes to throw a tantrum here and there,” you shrugged, gently soothing the wrinkle between his brows with the tip of your finger. The difference of temperature between your skin and his own making the shiver intensifying.

“But doll, it’s so cold. You’re gonna end up sick. Why didn’t you go to the tower? You still have the card I got you, right?”

The obvious concern that was radiating off Bucky made your heart melt. The guy had been on a several weeks long mission and here he was worried about you catching a cold. You chuckled softly.

“I know. And yes, I still have it. But I like my own space and being there without you would be weird anyway. And you’re here now, right?”

The gentle curve of your lips made him smile and chuckle under his breath, “that I am, doll.”

Bucky leaned closer to place a deliberately slow peck of your lips, the kind of too light kiss that had you whine in frustration. He cheekily grinned at you before placing a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Come here.”

Swiftly, Bucky rolled in his side so his back was pressed against the back of the couch before bringing you close to him. Your head was resting on his right arm, face to face with him as he fumbled with a blanket to wrap it around the both of you. Once he was done, you both sighed in content, especially when you moved to curl yourself up against him, your nose pressed to his chest. Bucky couldn’t see you but he could feel the way your body relaxed, lulled into his comfortable warmth.

“I missed you so much,” your voice was muffled but didn’t keep him from hearing it.

“You missed me or my warmth?” he teased, brushing his nose against your hair. The familiar scent of your shampoo making his heart swelling up in his chest.

You lifted your head to look at him, a goofy grin plastered on your lips, “both?”

Bucky laughed heartily, squeezing you tight before placing a kiss on your forehead, “I’m fine with that. And I intend on keeping you warm as long as you’ll allow me, doll.”

“Deal.”


End file.
